Skins for life
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS, sur une série que je qualifierai de magnifique : Avis aux fans, et surtout aux amoureuses de Maxxie ! Attention, il s'agit de la série skins, donc Rated M pour langage et sexe, même si pas tout le temps.
1. 10 choses que Maxxie a toujours sues

_**10 choses que Maxxie a toujours sues :**_

_«1° Depuis l'âge de 6 ans, la scène c'est sa passion. Son avenir, ce sera la danse ou rien. »_

_« 2° Son père a beau dire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Maxxie soit heureux. Accepter son homosexualité, et le laisser vivre sa vie remplie de pas de danse. »_

_« 3° Avec sa gueule d'ange, il faisait craquer tout le monde. Filles et garçons. »_

_« 4° Il vivrait sa vie à fond. Pas de questions. Carpe Diem, qu'ils disaient. »_

_« 5° Bristol c'est bien. Le monde c'est mieux. Il sera un enfant de partout et de nulle part. »_

_« 6° Ses amis passeront avant tout. Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre eux. »_

_« 7° Il ferait toutes les conneries possibles, essayera tout. Quitte à mourir, autant de ne pas mourir con. »_

_« 8° Jamais il ne changera son idéal de vie. Il est à prendre ou à laisser. Tel quel. »_

_« 9° Il finirait bien par trouver celui qui fera battre son cœur plus qu'un autre. »_

_« 10° Et surtout, il n'oubliera jamais la moindre parcelle de sa vie. C'est ce qui l'a construit, fait de lui l'homme qu'il est. »_

Maxxie soupira. Ouais, sa vie est un beau bordel. Mais qu'est ce que c'était jouissif. Il attrapa son sac, mis fin à ses réflexions, et partit en dansant rejoindre ses amis. Foutrement plus excitant que de rester ici à faire le point sur sa vie.

***

_**Voila les amis, c'est ma première fic sur skins. C'est très court, je sais, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir si il y a des fans de cette série autant que moi ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laissez vos reviews !**_


	2. L'expérience hétéro de Maxxie

_**Bon, j'avoue que cet OS, c'est par ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que Maxxie, non-hétéro, c'est vraiment du gâchis pour ses nombreuses fans. J'ai donc pris la liberté de m'imaginer si au moins une fois, il avait tenté avec une fille. Pour le plaisir de l'imaginaire, et pour les nombreuses filles qui ont rêvé de passer une nuit dans les bras de Maxxie !!!**_

_**Cet OS est classé Lemon attention (scènes de sexe détaillées !)!!!**_

_*******_

Dans la classe de biologie, il y avait cette fille, Nina. Contrairement à toutes les autres, elle semblait réservée, concentrée sur le cours. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade, des yeux verts qui semblaient vous fixés une fois que vous aviez eu le malheur de plonger vos yeux dedans.

Maxxie en avait entendu parler de Nina. Tony n'avait que son nom à la bouche depuis 3 jours et essayait sincèrement de se la faire. Pauvre Nips. Maxxie ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler, et de la trouver jolie. Bon ok. Plus que jolie, elle était magnifique. A tomber. Maxxie s'assit à sa place, un peu plus loin derrière elle. Il se prit à la regarder pendant le cours, ne pouvant même pas dégager ses yeux de son corps. Pour la première fois, l'imagination de Maxxie s'envola. Il l'imaginait dans ses bras, répondant à ses baisers, son souffle chaud sur son cou… Mon dieu, voila que son imagination s'emportait.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Maxxie suivit son instinct, et alla se présenter.

_« Humm… Nina c'est ça ? Je me présente, je suis Maxxie, j'étais avec toi en TP de bio, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'apercevoir que tu étais seule. On déjeune ensemble si tu veux ? »_

**Oh mon dieu. Ce mec est magnifique. Hummm. Bien sur que je veux déjeuner avec toi. Je ferai de toi mon 4h même. Bon sang, il faut que j'arrête de divaguer.**

_« Bien sur, ça me ferait plaisir. Je viens juste d'arriver, et je ne connais pas grand monde. Ce serait sympa d'enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sur un autre sujet que « tu as compris le cours de math ? », ou tout autre chose relativement ennuyante. »_

L'heure du déjeuner passa beaucoup trop vite au gout de Maxxie. Pour une fois, il parla de lui. Elle savait le pousser dans ses retranchement, lui faire dire des choses que jamais il n'aurait pu penser dire à une presque inconnue. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup d'elle, ce qui poussa Maxxie à penser à elle le reste de l'après midi. Elle l'intriguait.

Les jours passaient, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour déjeuner. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais Maxxie n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer qu'il était gay, et cela le perturba grandement. Et puis arriva ce fameux soir, un lundi. Nina venait de lui proposé de passer chez elle, elle voulait lui montrer une vidéo de danse, qui l'avait émerveillée, et elle voulait son avis de pro. Maxxie rigola, mais accepta avec plaisir.

Nina l'accueillit chez elle vétue d'une robe rouge, laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses seins, et mettant en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Immédiatement, Maxxie remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, et cela le perturba beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle lui offrit à boire, et lui montra la vidéo. Au fur et à mesure du temps et de verres, Maxxie se laissa aller à raconter quelques petits détails croustillants sur sa vie. Nina en lâcha quelques unes également, et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus bizarre pour Maxxie. Il ne savait pas ou tout ça allait le mener, mais continuait à forcer le destin. Nina vint finalement s'assoir à ces cotés, pour regarder quelques clips passés à la télé. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et posa sa tête contre son torse. Maxxie lui caressa les cheveux, et ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes.

_« Nina ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogatifs. Maxxie arrêta de réfléchir, et posa ses lèvres sur celle qui le hantait depuis quelques temps. D'abord surprise, Nina se laissa faire, puis répondit à son baiser.

Maxxie se laissa aller, n'écoutant que son instinct. Il posa doucement ses mains derrière le cou de Nina, afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il se mit ensuite à dessiner avec son doigt les courbes de son visage, frôlant lentement ses lèvres. Il descendit ses doigts le long de son cou, s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses seins, que l'ont pouvait apercevoir à travers sa robe. Il sentit le désir monté en lui, et put s'apercevoir que c'était réciproque. Nina se laissa aller, le suppliant d'un regard de reprendre ses lèvres, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé, et se recula afin de mieux l'admirer. C'est la première fois qu'il ressentait du désir et de l'admiration pour un corps féminin. Il fit doucement et tendrement descendre les bretelles de sa robe, et finit par lui enlever complètement. Elle n'était maintenant vêtue que de cette culotte en satin rouge et noire, lacée sur le coté. Il redescendit lentement sur ses lèvres, tout en passant doucement les mains sur ses seins. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son ventre, s'arrêtant un instant pour admirer un ventre parfait. Nina reprit ses esprits, et elle reprit les rênes. Elle se releva, attirant Maxxie sur sa bouche, tout en défaisant sensuellement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les tétons de Maxxie, avant de finir d'enlever la chemise. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, qu'elle fit sauter d'une pression de doigts. Maxxie et elle étaient à égalité.

Maxxie ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer les mains sur tout son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait accès, et se sentait totalement désemparée. Qu'est ce qui faisait plaisir à une fille. Cependant, la voir se courber, tendre son ventre et frissonner à chacune de ses caresses lui laissa présager qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il se concentrait totalement sur son plaisir. Il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle se rappelle de lui. Il descendit ces lèvres vers son lobe d'oreille, qu'il suçota tendrement, avant de reprendre le chemin de sa découverte. Il s'arrêta avec admiration sur ses seins, qui répondaient en se redressant à chaque fois que sa langue passait dessus. Il continua sa descente, s'arrêtant sur son ventre, le frôlant délicatement avec son nez. Il descendit encore un peu, s'arrêtant cette fois ci sur ce qu'il découvrait. Il caressa tendrement son mont du plaisir au travers de sa culotte, avant de la faire descendre. S'ensuivit de longues minutes de découverte, qui semblaient plaire à Nina.

Il se débarrassa de ce qu'il lui restait comme vêtements, laissa Nina lui enfiler un préservatif, qui profita de l'occasion pour passer sa langue sur son pénis. Maxxie n'y tient plus, et pénétra en elle. S'ensuivit de longues minutes de plaisir, pour elle comme pour lui, avant la fin en apothéose.

Maxxie se retira délicatement, avant de s'allonger et de prendre Nina dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi nus, savourant leur repos sans un mot. Ce fut finalement Maxxie qui reprit la parole.

_« Nina ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »_

Soudain, toutes sortes de pensées traversèrent Nina.

**Mon dieu. On y était. L'heure de vérité. Il a déjà une copine. C'était sa première fois. Il voulait juste me sauter. Il ne veut plus me revoir. Il me considère juste comme une amie…**

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'était ma première fois… »_

**Oh ça mon pti gars, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Pas avec ce que tu m'as fait. Trouve autre chose.**

_« Nina, c'était ma première fois avec une fille. Je suis gay. Je n'ai pas réussi à te l'avouer. Je ne crois pas qu'on recommencera, c'était parfait, mais ce n'est pas moi… Je suis désolée, j'aurai dut te le dire avant afin d'éviter tout ça. Je m'en veux… »_

Oh non, Maxxie ne s'en voulait pas. Cette expérience restera magique, et la vision de Nina juste vétue de cette culotte hantera longtemps son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il aimait les hommes, et en restait convaincu.

_« Je comprend… Tu sais, je suis flattée d'avoir été celle qui t'a initié. Ca veut dire que je resterai toujours spéciale pour toi… »_

_« Oh oui, tu resteras toujours spéciale… »_

***

_**Bon allez y lynchez moi !!! J'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu !!! Dites moi tout, j'avoue que je suis assez impatiente de lire ce que vous en pensez, je suis assez perplexe sur ce que j'ai écrit.**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec une impatience que vous n'imaginez pas !**_

_**Besós **___


End file.
